


Jelly Bath

by Incognito4713



Series: Bath Bombs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Lance and his imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat... And satisfaction brought it backOr Lance tries to get some well needed downtime





	Jelly Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts), [Stockholmsyndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/gifts).



> Betaed by the lovely @francowitch

It was one of these days that nothing went right.   
The mission failed and had nearly all of them captured by the Galra and most of them had to spent some time in the healing pods.   
The paladins, the Blade of Mamora and Lotor and his generals were all on edge and in desperate need for a win. Or a timeout. 

And the paladins decided that it would be a good idea to take a small break and make a stop in the space mall on their way back to Okarion.   
Allura had never been to one before but it was definitely fun for Matt and Lance to watch the princess eyeing everything and uhhhhh-Ing and ahhhhhh-Ing and how her face lit up when she saw something she liked. 

Lance watched her and remembered that she too was just a teenager, even if she was actually 10,000 years older than them. 

It was refreshing and she was a great help to navigate all those different languages and instructions on things.   
Pidge was glued to her side and dragged her everywhere they wanted to go just so they could ask her what things were.   
Matt watched his little sibling in awe and joined them shortly after he found them again. 

That left Lance by himself again. With a shrug he turned to Terra but there was nothing of interest for him there this time.   
Varkon was of some help at least once he promised him that he would get Hunk to sign his yellow Lion action figure and helped him find a store that sold skin care products.   
Or scale care. Or feather care. Also fur and claw care apparently.

He made sure to pick up his jaw from the floor when he was done taking in all of the bottles, vials, glass forms in various shapes and other materials and some looked like there was nothing around them at all.   
He wanted them all. Every single one of the colourful things.   
Well besides the ones that smelled really awful. 

It was bizarre to see all those things that were for sale but sadly he could not read the instructions or what they were doing but with some help of the shop assistant he got a few things that, from the explanation, were something like bath bombs from earth. 

When they made their way back to the castle of lions and he cleaned and checked Blue properly for damages, he made his way to his room.

He passed by Ezor and asked her for help with the instructions on the package of the bomb he wanted to use, apparently that one was meant for bigger things than the tiny tub he had in his bathroom. 

So he made his way to the pool that Coran finally put to earth standards and let himself sink into the pleasantly warm water before dropping the bomb into it.

With fascination he watched as it dissolved and turned the water from the usual blue into a deeper darker shade, more of what it would look like if the pool would be a lot deeper than it actually was. 

And then he noticed how the water was harder to move in and getting warmer, a slight tingling sensation started to spread all over his body.   
As if he was tickled by a feather all over his body instead of floating around in the pool. 

It was pleasant. Very pleasant. His whole body felt like he was in some kind of jelly but not in a cold way. He was engulfed in a nice warm wetness that had him very conscious of his own body.

Especially when his trunks started to desolve and he was completely naked in the pool.   
Sure he had done some skinny dipping before in the ocean, late at night at home but this was different.   
This was exciting. To know that every second now someone could come in and see him completely naked and unable to hide his body fast enough in this hard to move in jelly. 

His cheeks tinted dark at the thought of that.   
What would they do? Seeing him like that? 

In his mind it was Allura who wandered in but that image only lasted a second before she morphed into various other people and how they would react.   
Coran barging in would have him mortified, Hunk and Pidge too.   
Not to mention the Members of the Blade of Mamora or Lotor's Generals.   
Well Acxa was hot, he would hide a little bit slower from her that was for sure. Matt he would throw a flirty line and he was pretty sure that Shiro's blush would be a sight to behold.   
Keith probably would give him an annoyed look and tell him to cover up, not even noticing the flirt he would throw his way.   
Which was a shame, if he allowed himself to be honest.

Most of it was hilarious and very embarrassing for him but then he thought of what if someone would join him? 

And that thought alone made the spark that was alight in his body grow into a blast.   
If someone would jump into the pool, move towards him, would his body still be like this? Totally unmoved and on display while they could do with him whatever they wanted?   
Would he protest? Would he be able to stop them?

The jelly around him grew even warmer, reacting to his body heat and the tingling sensation multiplied with it.  
It felt like a million hands stroking over his body and caressing it.   
And with a startling realisation he heard his own voice echoing from the walls in a low moan.

When had he become so aroused?

He tried to pintpoint the moment he started touching himself and whom he was thinking about at that moment and let out another moan, when he figured it out.

In his imagination they would wrap long strong fingers around his cock, put the other hand at the small of his back to keep him in a horizontal position and slowly lowering their head to his now full hard cock to take it in their mouth.

Another moan echoed back at him from the high walls but this time he was not surprised to find his own hand wrapped around him and stroking himself to the rhythm his imagination set for him.

It was slow and teasing, more like they wanted to figure out what he likes than actually trying to get him off and he couldn't blame them but what his mind provided him with was a sight to behold. 

Long silvery hair spilling into the deep blue jelly, pale lavender skin a highlighted.   
The hand in his back just lowered down to his ass and with horror he noticed that it was his other hand, that was moving, not just the one in his mind. 

He moved his hand down to his ass and grabbed his buttock, felt the jelly in his crack and he heard himself groan low and feral under his breath.

He had experimented.   
He was a teenager after all so yes of course he explored his own body plenty of times and tried a lot of things he saw in porn. 

But this right now? This sensation plus the added stimuli from his own doings were very overwhelming.

His imaginary lover just started massaging the tight ring of muscles that he would like to be explored but never dared to voice, his own finger just barely breaching it. 

But with the tingling sensation of the jelly it was all he could take before silently screaming in his orgasm and coating himself and the jelly in ribbons of his own cum.   
And not a moment too soon because the jelly just started to turn back to water very fast and went incredibly cold in the process.   
So he ended up with cramping muscles thanks to a high intensity orgasm and the exposure to cold water within the matter of seconds and had trouble getting to the edge.

All colour drained from his face when he noticed that he hadn't been alone at all and Lotor was sitting in one of the lounge chairs with a milkshake in his hand and smiled at him.  
"Tell me, blue paladin, are you always this entertaining?


End file.
